Triple
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: ON HOLD: Kagome goes home after a fight to something she didn't expect. Not the traditional fight story. Rated for InuYasha's mouth. I'm not sure how to catoragize this.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple**

**By Shadow Youkai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will.**

**Chapter 1**

She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, calling her a _that_! She could stand 'stupid' or 'weak' or even 'useless', but _that_! How dare he call her _that_ and then have the nerve to ask her why she had sat him! They hadn't even been fighting. Even Sango and Miroku had been confused as to her reaction, and worse yet was that Sango had said she should be _flattered_ that InuYasha saw her as a _that_! What was wrong with feudal aged people?

She opened the door to the well house roughly and stalked across the courtyard unceremoniously, ripping open the porch door and stepping into the kitchen of her home. She didn't even realize it had been open slightly. She called out that she was home and received no response. Her family was just out. By the stairs, she saw her brother's book bag and paused. What was it doing there when it should have been at school with Souta? She shrugged it off. He had probably caught a cold and was sleeping upstairs and her mom had to be out getting medicine and her gramps was...somewhere., probably praying. It was more than likely. Dropping her overstuffed bag next to her brother's, she sighed and headed for the living room. Even if there were only soaps on, she felt like watching some tv.

Stretching widely, she entered the doorway of the room and her blood froze.

* * *

"I tell you there's no way I'm gonna go apologize for doing nothing wrong. Hell, I complimented the wench and she 'sat' me. _She's_ the one who should be begging mercy."

"InuYasha," Miroku countered calmly, "Do you believe that perhaps in her time the term 'bitch' means more than a female dog? Is it not possible? She _is_ from the future."

"Feh, like I could care," he snorted, "She wouldn't know a compliment if it bit her nose off!"

"It's been three days InuYasha," pleaded Shippo, "Kagome may never ever come back and it'll be all your fault and I'll never ever _ever_ talk to you again!!!!"

"Really?"

"InuYasha," Sango cut in, "I know you miss Kagome and you feel bad about making her cry, but I know if you go and tell her you didn't mean to insult her, she'll come back."

"I ain't goin'"

"Please?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

* * *

InuYasha carefully poked his head out of the well. He hadn't considered that her time may have different meanings went with different words, not that he'd ever admit it. He'd talk this over with Kagome, see if that had been the problem, and fix the whole misunderstanding. There was noone in the well house, but he could hear voices outside and he didn't recognize them or their scents. That meant hide out until they left. He wouldn't be able to explain how he had gotten into the building without them seeing him. After close to half an hour, he decided they weren't leaving and he'd have to make a run for it. Grabbing the baseball cap Kagome had told him to wear in her time from a nail on the wall, he creaked open the door to see two men in blue shirts and strange hats talking. He ignored them until he caught a familiar name.

"...Kagome Higurashi, found them."

_Found who?_

"I hear she's traumatized. Barely spoken since she found 'em," said the shorter sympathetically, "I saw the scene, and man, I'm surprised she wasn't ill. The blood was everywhere, and the bodies were all mangled."

_Blood? Bodies? What happened? Is Kagome alright? Why would she be traumatized over some body?_

"Poor thing," sighed the first, "Wonder what'll happen to her. Therapy?"

The second nodded. "Most likely. At least she won't be going to a foster home. I hear she has an aunt from Kyoto who'll take care of her. Getting away from this shrine is probably best for her."

_Away from the shrine!!! Oh kami, where was Kyoto? Why would she need to live with an aunt? Her family's fine, right?_

"_The blood was everywhere, and the bodies were all mangled."_

"No, her family can't be..."

"Hey, kid!"

He hadn't realized he had moved out of the well house and into the courtyard. The men were watching him with wary expressions. His ears were covered, but his eyes, fangs and claws were all very visible, and he was giving his most dangerous glare.

"Kid, this is a crime scene. You're not allowed here!"

"Where is Kagome?" he demanded in a low growl.

"That's classified."

"Where is she?" he demanded louder, "Where's her family? Why aren't they here?"

"We can't pass that information around!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!"

The courtyard fell into silence as the two men looked back and forth from the other to him and his hand on Tessaiga.

"You InuYasha?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Miss. Higurashi left a note saying InuYasha would be visiting the shrine and was to be sent to her when he arrived."

"Yeah, so where is she?"

"Somewhere safe."

That wasn't going anywhere. "Where's her family?"

The taller man sighed. "They were murdered."

* * *

Don't kill me!! I accept flames, so tell me what you think, wheather you like it or not. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple**

**By Shadow Youkai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will.**

**Chapter 2**

There was a knock on the door before it opened, allowing tons of unwelcome light in the darkened room. The light blinded her and she forced it shut before she noticed that someone had come in with the light.

"Higurashi?"

"Quiet!" she shot, listening at the door. Nothing. Noone was listening in. The light from the bottom of the door was covered by an old cloth before she stood and turned to the intruder. "What do you want?"

Even though it was pitch black, the only light coming from the outline of the door and the bottom of the window, she could see him perfectly.

"I asked what you wanted Hojo!"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss and to get you out of this room. I'm told you haven't left."

"If I leave, he will get me like he did my family. He wants the jewel, but I won't let him have it," she spoke in a whisper, as if even mentioning the jewel would draw him to her. "By now I'm late. Where is he?"

"Kagome, what jewel?"

She glared at him and let out a low growl. "You want it too, don't you! You won't get it!! You won't get it unless you pry it out of my cold dead fingers!!! Now GET OUT!!!"

She threw the door open and pushed the frightened boy out, closing the door right behind him, slamming it and bracing it with the desk. Noone would get in. Noone would get the jewel. Noone. She would avenge her family and live in the well, once the vile beast that had dared attack her kin was begging for mercy at her feet before she stamped the last bit of life from him. He would pay the heinous act he had committed. The murders, the raping, the pure enjoyment he had to have received from causing her this pain. He would die by her own hand if she ever laid eyes on him. Her's or InuYasha's. It didn't really matter. InuYasha wanted revenge for Kikyo, so she could ask for revenge herself. She would avenge them, as she had avenged Shippo's father, as she would avenge Sango's family and Miroku's. This was merely one more on the list. Inuyasha would come soon. She'd be safe once he came. Why wasn't he there yet? It had been months? weeks? days? yes, days. Three, if she was right. It was hard to tell when one was in utter darkness and refused food and sleep. The food was poisoned and sleeping made her too vulnerable. If she ate or fell asleep, she would die and would never avenge her family. Why wasn't InuYasha there? She knew they had fought, but he'd have come for her by now, wouldn't he? She couldn't go to the well; too far without protection and noone was allowed on the crime scene, not even her. She wanted to be with InuYasha. Why wasn't he here yet?

Knock. Knock.

She froze. The silence echoed off the dark walls. The doorhandle rattled. A voice called. The voice...

She clawed at the door, forcing away the desk and threw it open with such force that it came off its hinges. Her eyes were slow to adjust to the light. Then, she saw them. Golden pools. She needed nothing more. Throwing herself at him, she buried her face in his chest and, for the first time, tears touched her eyes. Safe. She was safe, now and forever more. Safe. Safe in the arms of her hanyou in fire rat armour. Safe. Safe. Safe...safe...safe............

* * *

Kagome had told him her time was safe and he had foolishly believed her. Mankind always seemed to be their own worst enemy in his time, so why not here? The fact that he had never once, not since the incident with the soul piper, suspected that there were dangers here as well now seemed so dumb and idealistic, not at all like himself. He had let himself relax and looked what had happened. Kagome's family was gone. What he wouldn't to hear that runt call him his hero, or the old man's complaints, or her kind mother's smile, so similar to her daughter's. There was no doubt who she took after.

But once Nishimura had told him they had been murdered, he had felt something he rarely felt, grief. Not just for his own liking of the family, but for what Kagome had to feel. His mother had been murdered as well, after all. He was a bit surprised by the empathy he felt. He had never felt it with anyone before. Well, a little with Shippo, but not enough to go so blank.

"They were murdered."

He lost everything in his mind for a moment, so blank that he didn't hear the next few words the man said to his partner before the man scurried off.

"Is...is Kagome okay?" he asked slowly, unsure of his own voice.

"She wasn't there when it happened. She just found them, but I hear she's really shaken. Says it was all her fault."

He nodded as the other man returned with some metal things. "Nishimura here'll drive you to the Hanabishi's. Miss. Higurashi is staying there."

He didn't say anything but followed him down the steps and into the metal contraption Kagome called a car. He was too stunned to even protest. They arrived at the house in what had seemed seconds but could have been several minutes and went inside to be warmly greeted by Mrs. Hanabishi before hoarse yelling was heard from upstairs.

"You want it too, don't you! You won't get it!! You won't get it unless you pry it out of my cold dead fingers!!! Now GET OUT!!!"

A boy appeared from a door and it shut with amazing speed before the sound of something scraping against the floor. The boy looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost and InuYasha was little better. There had been no doubt that the scent coming from that room was Kagome's. he wanted to run up and throw open the door and hold the poor creature and save her from the harsh realities of life.

"There goes another of her friends," Mrs. Hanabishi commented. "Not only won't she eat or sleep, but she won't leave that dark room and won't have anything to do with anyone. I hear she is a sweet, good tempered girl."

He didn't reply, even though the comment had been directed at him. The woman needed confirmation after what she had just seen, but he wasn't one to give that. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, earning looks of shock from the expelled boy and Mrs. Hanabishi.

"Kagome?" he asked as he tried to open the door without his strength. Barging in wasn't a good idea.

Sound from the inside of the room showed she had heard and was struggling to get out after trapping herself in. The door opened and he forced himself to not make a move. He wouldn't seem threatening if he did nothing. Instead, he looked her over. Her hair was flat and dull, as were her eyes and her skin was unnaturally pale. Her clothes, though the same as the last time he had seen her, were all wrinkled and messy looking, not at all like the clean Kagome he knew. And her scent was heavy with grief instead of light and carefree. Just looking at her made him want to cry.

Her eyes finally focussed on his and she gave the saddest smile before wrapping her arms around him and crying as he ran a comforting hand through her hair. When her form went limp, he lifted her and sat down in the hall and for the first time in his life, he allowed strangers to see weakness in him as he cuddled the small form to his chest. Everyone was silent for a few moments, save his soft whispering, before they left him alone, the boy leaving last, a look of shock, sympathy and hurt on his face.

With the boy gone and noone in sight, he whispered: "Don't you worry, Kagome. We'll get whoever did this to you."

* * *

Hi. Thanks Kush Kush and Kagome92111 and 'inuyasha' for reviewing. I hope this chapter continues in a way acceptable for you. Let me know what you think. Thanks again and R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Triple**

**By Shadow Youkai87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will.**

**Chapter 3**

She was warm, and she was safe, but where was she?She wasn't sure. She couldn't even open her eyes.She remembered her dark room, a knock, golden pools...oh yes. InuYasha. He had finally come and he'd save her from her fate. He'd protect the jewel, wouldn't he?

"She's waking up!" declared a voice, feminine and warm, "I'll get her something to eat, if you think you can force it down her throat."

"I'll be able to, Mrs. Hanabishi," rumbled the warmth in a gently-harsh masculine voice. "Some soup would do her some good."

There were footsteps before the world silenced, save the gentle breathing of her pillow. Confused over how a pillow could breath, she forced her eyes open and saw red and white and a face with golden eyes and a stern, yet kind, expression.

"InuYasha? What're you..." She stopped suddenly as the images her sleepy mind had deprived her of flooded back. "Oh, yeah. I...kinda forgot."

"That's okay. How do ya feel?"

"Dead."

"Yeah, me too," he looked away from her at something else in the room.

"I meant tired!" she insisted, pulling herself so she was in his field of view. She saw pity in his eyes. "Really, I did."

"So did I," he replied, "I've been here all night, awake, incase you woke up. So, after I get you to eat, I'm heading home."

"What?" He was going to abandon her. "You can't! He's going to come after me! He wants the jewel! Please, don't go! I need you, please?" The tears were starting to fall.

"I was just gonna go for an hour or so to let everyone know what's going on and get something for the funeral this afternoon. I've been told red's inappropriate."

"Black," she whispered as he dried her tears, "You need black."

He nodded and gave he a sad smirk. "I promise, I'll be back in an hour at most. The other's deserve to know why you aren't going back for a while. Not until we get him," he paused and let out a half sigh. "Besides, Mrs. Hanabishi won't let you go anywhere unless she comes too. I don't think the well would like her. Wait. Did you say the jewel?"

"He killed them for it," she whispered, the tears coming back. "He wrote on the wall in their blood 'Beware, bearer of the Shikon no Tama. It shall be mine.'"

He was silent, in a stunned way as she broke out in tears, raking her lithe form with each sob. He couldn't believe it. Even here, the jewel had its seekers. She blamed herself for this. He couldn't give any words of comfort now. It had been his own fault his mother had been killed. He knew her pain, but this was different.

"It's not your fault Kagome," She didn't hear. He pulled her back roughly and forced her to look at him in the eye. "This isn't your fault Kagome. You hear me? You didn't do this! It's not your fault!"

"Of course it is! _I'm_ the one that had it in my body! _I'm_ the one that broke the fucken thing! _I'm_ the one that brought those fucken shards into my fucken home so don't say it's not my fucken fault!"

She broke down. Her arms wrapped around him and she pulled herself onto his chest and held herself there. Nothing would make her move. The soup came and left when Mrs. Hanabishi saw the girl. She was in no condition to eat, and he certainly wasn't in the position to feed. He could only hold her, and let her crying die down. It wasn't her fault. It was Naraku's, in a long, detached way.

Hadn't he killed Kikyo, who took the jewel into the afterlife and was reincarnated in Kagome, jewel and all? Hadn't that caused the breaking of the jewel, because he had hated Kikyo and thought the look alike was her double? Hadn't he been the one to think she could kill the crow? Hadn't the reason Naraku had attacked Kikyo and Onigumo felt the need to sacrifice himself to the demons was because Kikyo had been 'in love' with him? If it was anyone's fault for everything from Naraku, it was his. Because he and Kikyo had known each other, Onigumo had done what he had. Because of that, Naraku was born, Kikyo was killed, Miroku was cursed, Sango's brother was under Naraku's control...everything because of him and Kikyo. And to think, it had taken Kagome blaming herself for something so _obviously _Naraku's fault to make him see all that. Life was sure strange that way.

* * *

After a long train trip and taxi ride, Hitomi Hinoto finally arrived at the Hanabishi residence. Her sister's daughter was in there. Was in there and practically dying herself. She may have grown apart from her sister and her family, but she wouldn't have if she had known she would lose them all so soon. She truly felt bad for it all now. She wished she could see Souta smile, or Shizuka talking or even her crazy father-in-law. Who in their right minds believed in demons?

The door opened ahead of her and a boy in a red kimono stepped followed by a girl in a school uniform.

"You sure you'll be able to find the shrine okay?" she asked, grabbing his sleeve.

"I know I will Kagome, now let me go. I'll only be an hour than I'll be right back. I promise."

"But what if he comes while..."

"He won't, I promise," he replied, embracing the hysterical girl. "I'll be back soon, so don't cry over it. Sango and Miroku must be real worried about us by now, don't you think Shippo would be even worse? He's just a kid and he misses his mommy."

She nodded slowly and tightened her hold on him. "You promise you'll be back?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" She shook her head. "Think I'll start now?"

"No," she whispered, "Just be as fast as you can. And don't forget how to get back here!"

"Worse comes to worse, I'll smell my way back. I'll see you in an hour."

She released him and he gave a sad smile before walking down the path and seeing her. The fact that he went crimson made her think she had just seen something very personal.

"What're you looking at?" he demanded and she realized she had been staring at his pure white hair.

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I suppose you didn't and I don't think you want to. I'm not one to mess with."

With that, he was gone, the girl calling after him before shaking her head and looking very blasé about it. "Stupid dog boy," she half-grinned, "Making a bad impression with my aunt. How are you Hitomi?"

"Ka...Kagome?" Why was she so surprised? The boy had called her that. "I didn't recognize you."

"No, I don't suppose you would. I've changed a lot since we last saw each other."

That was putting it mildly. The Kagome she knew was small, lanky and a little girl, but this was a woman in front of her. Well developed muscles and other stuff, tanned, such the mature look about her, especially the eyes. Those eyes had seen life.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't be. It was my fault. Mine and this stupid jewel." Her hand clasped over her heart. "I hope InuYasha will be back soon."

"That boy?" Kagome nodded. "Who is he, exactly?"

The smile on her lips was tormented. "Someone you must learn to live with. Need help with your bags, aunt Hitomi?"

* * *

Done. for now. RR. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will.**

**Chapter 4**

It had taken him much longer than he had expected to find the shrine, tell their friends what had happened and get out of the well, partly because the entire village had to come up to him and ask him to say how sorry they were about Kagome losing her family to her and partly because every villager offered him the use of a black kimono. He had had to try them all on to see if one fit. Then Sango and Miroku gave him some things Kagome had left, Shippo gave him a picture for Kagome saying 'You're not alone Kagome!' and Kaede gave him some tea to help Kagome relax and sleep. Weighed down as he was, he had to be careful on his run back to Kagome's temporary home, stopping every now and then to make sure nothing had dropped. When he finally reached the building, he saw that boy from the night before at the door. As he landed on the lawn, the boy turned and saw him.

"Hi!" He held out his hand. "We met last night but I didn't get your name. I'm Hojo by the way."

"InuYasha," he replied ignoring the hand. "You a friend of Kagome's?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

InuYasha looked at him coldly. "Oh?"

"Well, kinda. We haven't been going out that much since she started being sick all the time."

"I see. Well, uh, she's waiting for me. I'm a bit late."

He hit the ground suddenly as the door opened to reveal a girl in a black dress, her hair tied up in a bun, a very upset look on her face.

"You're late, dog boy. Very late. You said an hour. It's been nearly two. We have thirty minutes before we have to go. Do you have any idea how long it'll take to brush that hair of your's into a respectable state?"

"Uh, hi Higurashi?"

The girl turned to the boy and nodded slightly. "Hojo? What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling today, is all. I've gotta get home. I'm in charge of baby sitting the twins tonight."

"Oh. I'm better, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Maybe." He was already down the path to the street.

"Why were you so late?" she asked as he pulled himself up and inspected his packages.

"It took me longer than I thought to find the shrine and find a black kimono that fit. Sorry." It was odd seeing Kagome in anything so dark. She had always worn her school uniform or some pastels. Black was just too morbid for her.

"So go get dressed. I suppose we'll have to tie your hair or something."

He was pushed into a room by Kagome and he dressed faster than he had ever done in his life. When he was done, Kagome gave him a pair of sandals and took Tessaiga away from him

"What're you doing? I need Tessaiga!"

"Not for a funeral, InuYasha," she scolded as she ran a brush through his hair, "If something happens, you can defend me very well with your fists. Sometimes I think you rely to much on that sword."

"It locks away me demon side. Of course I'm dependent on it. Ow! Watch the ears!"

"Sorry."

"Kagome!" called a woman from outside the room, "Come on. We're going to be late! Oh, hello again, InuYasha, wasn't it?"

It took him a moment, but he recognized the woman from the steps earlier.

"What's it to you?"

"InuYasha! That's my aunt Hitomi. Can't you_ try _to be nice to her?"

"_At least she won't be going to a foster home. I hear she has an aunt from Kyoto who'll take care of her. Getting away from this shrine is probably best for her."_

"I won't let you take Kagome away from me."

The woman faltered and Kagome blinked.

"Take me? Where?"

"Kyoto."

Kagome looked him in the eye. "How do you know she lives in Kyoto? Do you even know where Kyoto is?"

"I heard the police mention her. And no, I've never heard of Kyoto, but that means it has to be pretty far. It has to be well away from Kaede's for me to have never heard of it. Is it even in Japan?"

Hitomi blinked as Kagome shook her head. "Kyoto isn't that far, it just wasn't called Kyoto in Kaede's time. It south and east, but there's no well."

"Of course we have wells! What does it matter if you have a well there or not? And what gives him the right to tell me what to do with my niece? And why did he say Shippu or something missed his mommy? And why can he fly and are those dog ears and, and, oh my..."

The woman collapsed onto the floor, followed by two sets of eyes.

"I think I liked her better before she opened her mouth."

Kagome nodded and returned to unknotting InuYasha's hair.

* * *

I would like to apologize to my readers who have been waiting for updates for the last few months, but I had some technical difficulties. I will, therefore, be updating most of my fics and put some of them on hold, meaning only that they'll be updated slower. I would like to apologize for the delay and wish to assure you it will not happen again in the near future. Thanks. SY

R&R please!


End file.
